The Kalos Experience!
by FlamingArceus
Summary: I go to bed one night, then wake up as Serena! Whats more, my friend has awoken as Calem! Join us as we explore Kalos and foil Team Flare! And have some embarrassing moments along the way!
1. Chapter 1

The Kalos Experience!

Prologue

As I go to bed that night, I look at the 3DS one last time, as if longing to play my Pokémon Y Version some more.

"Man, I wish I could be in Kalos. I wouldn't even care to be a girl, so long as I could have an epic adventure." I say, as I pull the covers over my head.

Now, to be fair, I didn't expect my wish to be granted. I was just an 18 year old guy, who had wrote stories on Wattpad about swaps and other things, for my own enjoyment, and for my friends to enjoy.

My hair was short and black, my white shirt and red pajama pants the only thing I wore to bed.

What happened next…..I can't explain. I just can't. I still can't believe it, even though I woke up the next day with my wish granted.

To explain, though, why I had wished that, one must know some of my history.

I had recent falling outs with my family. They stood against me about my writings. They said it was feeding what they called "my video game addiction."

I, in turn, had told them it had helped me keep away from games. To which they had disbelieved me.

So I was upset and hurt.

I wanted to escape. To get away from it all…..

~The next morning~


	2. Waking Up as SERENA?

The Kalos Experience!

Chapter One: Waking up as….SERENA?!

The window in the room opened, and sunlight poured through, making the girl in the bed cover her head with her covers and groan.

"Just five more minutes." I complained, falling back asleep.

Unbeknownst to me, someone had sent a Fletchling to wake me up. The tiny bird Pokémon flew through the window, and landed on my head.

"FletchhhhhLING!" it cried, as it used its Peck attack on me, causing me to jolt awake in pain and rub my head, which caused me to notice the long hair.

"No. Way." I said, as I looked at my now long and blonde hair. I then bolted to the mirror.

"IM SERENA?!" I ask, shocked and afraid at my new body and appearance.

I was Serena, no doubt about it. I had her long blonde hair, her blue eyes, and even had her pajamas on. I turned back to the bed and watched as the Fletchling flew out the window, probably to go back to Serena's Mom.

I dress in Serena's normal outfit: a black and red waist dress. Black socks. Pink shoes. And I put on the hat that was on the dresser.

"Not bad!" I say, looking at myself in the mirror.

I walk to the bedroom door and open it, and then head downstairs, arms swinging slightly from me moving.

As I enter the kitchen, I see a plate on the table that has breakfast foods. Sausage, eggs, pancakes.

" _Man, if this is what being Serena gets me, I don't ever want to go back to being me!"_ I thought, sitting down at the table.

"Mom? Is this all for me?" I ask, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, honey! You need the energy if you're starting your journey!" Serena's Mom said, washing up the cooking dishes.

"THANKS MOM!" I say, turning to the plate and beginning the task of eating the delicious food.

"Your welcome, sweetie!" Serena's Mom said, after finishing the dishes and sitting at the table with me.

As I finish the food, Serena's Mom hands me a white bag, some survival supplies, and a few Poke Balls.

"Have fun! And don't forget to meet Calem outside Route One!" she said, as I hugged her and walked out the door.

As I go towards the entrance to Route One, Calem decides to run into me!

"Calem! Watch where you're going!" I say as I get up from the ground, annoyed.

"Serena! Ok, this might sound weird, but uh….." Calem began, trailing off.

I was hit with a realization when he did that.

" _Only one person that I know does that…"_ I think, before asking.

"Are you…..Victor?" I ask, unsure.

"YES! Wait, how do you….. BRANDAN?!" he asks, thunderstruck by the realization.

"Yep!" I say, smiling." Guess I'm not the only one, then!" I finish, looking at Victor.

"How did we end up like this? Especially you!" he asks, worried about me.

"Honestly, I don't know. And I'm fine! There are things I can do as Serena that I can't do in my own body!" I say, demonstrating with a cartwheel.

"Nice!" he says, laughing.

"We need to meet Shauna and the others, Serena." Victor says, taking on the role of Calem.

I stop cartwheeling and look at him, slightly dizzy. All of a sudden, I sit back. And see a Kalos like this one, except that it's the anime version.

"Woah. You ok?" Victor asks, coming to me and putting his hand on my shoulder, concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I say, shaking my head. This clears my dizziness, and breaks the illusion of the anime Kalos.

"Well if your ok…..We need to hurry up! I want to get my starter! I'm gonna choose Froakie!" he said, his eyes saying that Froakie was his favorite.

"Well, I'm getting Fennekin! It's MY favorite!" I say, as we race for the gate to Route One….


End file.
